Dream Lover
by NereusXUnmi
Summary: Ayeka has been having the same dream for weeks now, but what happens when Washu discovers that Ayeka's dream isn't a dream at all? Who is this mysterious woman who haunts Ayeka's nightmares? Rated T for now but M rated for sexual content and yuri in later chapters.
1. Discovering The Dream

**A/N: Heya I 'm back with a new story, my other _embarrassing_ story (one that I will not mention and have taken down) will be pwned by this new Ayeka femslash! ^o^ (I literally made this face, hurt like hell too...) Also this will be in a Alternate Universe, I don' t think its based on any of the shows or mangas. (I just wrote this out of boredom)**

**Disclaimer: if you think I own Tenchi Muyo then I'm flattered but if you sue me for _actually_ thinking that I own Tenchi Muyo then I'll be mad like hell.**

In the early morning, the cool fall wind cooled the dew-covered grass; all was quiet in the Masaki household, that is, until the little chef began waking everyone up. First to wake was Tenchi Masaki, since he had to get up early to work in the carrot fields. He yawned as he messed with his black hair.

"Good morning, Tenchi!" Sasami the little chef smiled.

He looked to her while stretching, "Good morning, Sasami." He said through a strain. Sasami smiled happily as she walked to the kitchen to start breakfast. A few minuets later Ayeka walked down the stairs to the living room, she looked around to greet Tenchi but he was nowhere in sight. The purple haired girl sighed, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she went to greet her little sister.

"Good morning, Sis." Sasami greeted as she got some ingredients out of the fridge.

"Good morning, Sasami." Ayeka greeted in a tired tone.

The little blue haired girl placed the items on the counter while looking to her sister, "Ayeka you look tired. You didn't get enough sleep again, didn't you?" Sasami looked to her sister. Ayeka smiled embarrassingly, "I couldn't stop thinking…"

"You might need to talk to Washu about that, maybe she can give you something." Sasami replied as she began carefully cutting up some of the vegetables.

"I'm fine, Sasami." Ayeka yawned.

Ayeka took this as her time to leave, once in the living room she was greeted by the teen boy she was infatuated with.

"Morning, Ayeka." He waved, already at eight in the morning; he was in his cheery mood. Ayeka smiled as she greeted him.

Another hour went by and three more of the residents were awake and enjoying their breakfast.

"Washu…" Sasami started, the genius looked to Sasami, "I was wondering if you could help Ayeka, she hasn't been sleeping well lately."

Washu took a drink then looked to Sasami, "sure, just have her meet me in my lab, I can check and see what's keeping her awake."

"I've told you, I've just been thinking too much." Ayeka joined the conversation.

Tenchi looked confused, "How long have you not been able to sleep?"

"It's been about a week now, but I'm fine." Ayeka replied.

Sasami looked to Ayeka, "You can't keep having no sleep, its not good for you."

Ayeka sighed as she looked up to the rafters; she had been hearing Ryoko snoring for the past ten minuets. She then scoffed, how could that woman sleep up there?

"Ayeka did you hear me?" Tenchi inquired; Ayeka had not listened to them for a second or two.

"What was that, Lord Tenchi? I didn't hear you." Ayeka snapped out of her thoughts and looked to the group around the table. Before Tenchi could repeat his statement Washu interrupted.

"If you keep acting like that, your gonna be like Mihoshi." Washu joked as she pointed to the ditzy blonde who was happily enjoying her meal and humming. She was completely oblivious to the conversation that was happening. Ayeka smirked at the joke. Tenchi smiled but repeated what he said, "I said that I agree with Sasami, it's not good for you to not sleep."

"Meow!" Ryo-okie meowed before she continued to enjoy her carrot. Ayeka blushed; she loved it when Tenchi cared.

"Big deal, I bet the reason why she can't sleep is because she's busy thinking about how to get Tenchi." A groggily voice said. Ayeka growled; the demon was awake.

Ryoko phased into her seat at the table and began eating at an animalistic speed. Washu groaned embarrassingly as she tried not to notice Ryoko's unmannered eating.

"Actually Ryoko, that would be _you_, and I haven't been sleeping well because I keep having the same dream." Ayeka muttered, instantly Sasami and Tenchi gazed at her.

"You didn't tell me about a dream, Ayeka." Sasami replied, her food completely forgotten.

"What's it about, miss Ayeka?" Tenchi asked as Washu listened in.

The purple haired princess sighed deeply before telling more of the story, " I…it's …complicated. And I don't remember anything from it besides a woman's voice." Washu turned her gaze to Ayeka.

"So you don't remember anything else? I can probably have you monitored and record the dream for you." Washu volunteered.

"If it possibly means getting rid of this nightmare, then so be it." Ayeka replied.

Ryoko had been strangely quiet, not interested in the dream what so ever, she finished her meal before everyone else and phased to the osen for a good soak.

The rest of the family had made ideal chatter while they finished their meals, not wanting to bring up Ayeka's dream again.

(00)

In the dark (and sometimes scary) lab, Washu was hooking up Ayeka to a small machine; the princess was lying in a comfortable bed as she watched the red haired child zoom around her to begin the monitored sleep.

"Here, take this," Washu started as she handed a small pink pill and a glass of water to Ayeka, "It'll help you sleep faster. I would use some of my own remedies but it might affect your sleep."

Ayeka, who was still uncomfortable with the test, nodded quickly before taking the pill, she then laid down and closed her eyes, and she could hear Washu sneak out of the room to the desk and computer in the other room.

(00)

Ayeka woke up with a jolt; she looked around the room and found she was still in Washu's experiment room. The whole room was dark, emergency lights lit only small parts of the room.

"Little Washu?" she called out, but no one replied.

With a bad feeling that something was wrong, she unhooked herself from the machine, which was strangely turned off, she got out of the bed and walked to the small room beside the room she was currently in.

When she opened the door she found the computer still on, but Washu was nowhere in sight, which was out of the ordinary because Washu was scarcely away from a computer screen.

"Ms Washu?" she asked again before walking around the lab, all the lights were off like the room she woke up in.

"_Ayeka_…" a singsong voice echoed the empty lab, the purple haired woman quickly looked behind her; her breathing had became quicker with fear.

"I must be in the dream …" she quietly consoled herself.

"_Ayeka_…" the voice sung again, only this time it sounded like it was approaching quicker.

The princess looked around for the owner of the voice, her heart was beating hard and fast, finally she noticed two white dots in front of her. Ayeka froze; she recognized those small dots in the distance.

"_There you are, my flower_…" the voice purred, footsteps where heard as the eyes came closer.

"What do you want?" Ayeka fearfully asked, with each step the being took Ayeka took three steps back till she felt herself being pinned against a wall.

The footsteps stopped unexpectedly, the white eyes never blinked once, suddenly the being laughed, causing the girl to flinch.

"_All I yearn for is you, Ayeka Jurai._" the being replied with a fanged grin.

Ayeka shuddered from the dominance tone of the voice, the being then jumped at Ayeka, causing the woman to scream.

(00)

Ayeka screamed herself awake, causing Washu to jump in shock. Ayeka flung herself out of the bed and fell to the floor. Washu was quickly by her side.

"Great Space! Are you alright Ayeka?" Washu asked as she unhooked the dazed female from the machine.

Ayeka nodded as she shook violently, this one had felt so real, the previous ones had _never_ felt this strong. Washu had finished unhooking the wires; she then helped Ayeka up on the bed again.

"What the hell happened? I've been trying to wake you up for the past four hours!" Washu asked with worry and curiosity.

"It's been four hours?" Ayeka gasped.

The scientist nodded, "I saw the whole thing too. It looks like this is no ordinary dream, though I think nothing is wrong with it. Sex dreams do tend to cause a reaction. Do you remember anything?"

"I do _not_ have sex dreams! This is something else, I know it… and no, I don't remember anything except for that voice."

Washu hopped off the bed and began pacing in front of Ayeka, after ten minuets of this Washu spun around on her heels and pointed to Ayeka, surprising the woman.

"Someone or _something_ is haunting your dreams. And by the looks of it, the thing knows you by your full name. Also since the strength it caused you in your dream was intense, it's nearby."

"What could it be Little Washu?" Ayeka whispered in fear of being heard.

Washu rubbed the back of her neck, "I can't believe I'm saying this but …I don't know. Or at least I can't identify what it is since it hid in the shadows. We may have to try again tonight, will this be okay for you?" she asked as she paced back and forth around the small room.

Ayeka shuddered at the thought of meeting the mysterious female yet again tonight, but some things had to be done for the better good. The red-eyed woman sighed as she nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to give you something to relieve your nerves, I can see that your still shaken up from …this event…" Washu hesitated with the last two words.

"Alright but we can not tell any of this to Lord Tenchi and the others, I don't want them worrying about something that we can easily handle."

It took a moment before Washu answered, "Alright, but if this does get outta hand, we got to tell Tenchi."

(00)

A/N: _**and so the story begins!**_ Tell me if I should continue this or if it's good or anything. Reviews to me are like chocolate strawberries, they're sweet like nice reviews. Until you get a sour one… ^3^

**I still wuv you chocolate strawberries!**

NXU over and OUT!


	2. The Dream Continues

A/N: I've notice that I yet to create a Ryoko and Ayeka fight, sadly I don't think I will be able to, I mean, I don't have enough humorous material to create their legendary funny fights (nor am I worthy of such things nerd moment- okay I'm fine) by the way thanks for the review _TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT_, you've really made me happy ^^  
**  
**  
**Disclaimer: Since my mommy raised me right I will politely say that I do not own Tenchi Muyo.  
**

(00)

Ayeka was found sweeping the front yard of the house with Mihoshi and Tenchi. Ryoko was lounging on the roof, carefully watching Ayeka in case the princess tried to get Tenchi.

The red-eyed woman swept the leaves in a pile for Mihoshi to put in the garbage bag. She wasn't really in the mood to talk; the nerve relievers Washu gave her wore off some time ago so the memory of the dream started to seep into her conscious mind.

Just what was this being' And why did this start happening now' When the dreams first started she assumed it was just a hangover dream since she and Ryoko had a drinking contest. However, the dreams started to get worst toward the week, each one stranger, then the last, and each time she heard the voice getting closer. The recent dream was the closest; as Washu said, it had to be close. That was another thing that was on her mind, could she recognize the being if it came to her in person'

"Miss Ayeka, you've been awfully quiet, are you okay?" Tenchi asked; he just got finished with his portion of the yard.

Ayeka flinched in shock as she accidentally dropped the broom, she sighed to ease her troubled mind, she then looked to Tenchi and smiled, I'm alright, Lord Tenchi. I just have something on my mind. She assured him as she bent down to pick up the broom. Both Tenchi and Mihoshi were concerned for their friend.

"Really? What about?" Mihoshi inquired.

Ayeka continued sweeping the autumn leaves into a pile,"It's something personal," she replied.

(00)

"What exactly is it that I need to do, Little Washu?" Ayeka said as she laid in the bed once again.

Washu had moved the computer and monitor into the same room with Ayeka, "Basically we need to know what it looks like. That way I can analyze it and see what I can do about it."

"So I am to make woman reveal herself? What if she doesn't?" Ayeka asked; she was nervous.

Washu sighed as she rubbed her forehead, "Then we'll have to try something else, but let's hope she'll show herself on her own or at least tell us her name," she replied as she handed Ayeka another pink pill and a cup of water.

(00)

Ayeka gradually woke up, the room was empty except for the computer and monitor was still on. She slowly got out of bed and walked to the door, she stood in front of it.

"I cannot believe I am doing this," she muttered to herself as she opened the door and walked out to search for the being.

"Hello!" Ayeka called out, the lab was once again dark. All of a sudden, Ayeka felt like she was in a game Ryoko played the other day.

_Ryoko had told me the name, "Silent Hill I think…"_Ayeka quickly got out of her thoughts and concentrated on her goals.

"_Well this is certainly the first. My lovely flower is seeking __**me**__ out,"_the voice laughed, causing the lab to reverberate loudly. Ayeka jumped in fright, she wasn't expecting the being to respond so quickly.

"W-where are you?" Ayeka stuttered.

Suddenly the emergency light on Ayekas left side cut off, the voice was very close,"_I am right here, darling,"_Ayeka jumped to her left to face the direction of the voice.

"I would like to see the person who stalks me."

_"Then where is the enjoyment of scaring you, my dearest?"_the being peacefully asked, Ayeka didn't see anything, no white eyes, not anything.

Ayeka cleared her throat as she stayed in the spotlight above her, "I do not want to talk to the shadows in my dreams."

_"So you know you are dreaming? You amaze me, flower,"_the being sounded amused.

Suddenly the spotlight where the person was hiding under turned on, but the one behind Ayeka turned off. Ayeka stiffened as she felt a pair of arms encircling her waist; she was unable to move and sadly, unable to see the being hugging her.

_"You are within my domain, my love. Here, I make the rules, and I am clever enough to know not to reveal myself to someone who is monitored as she sleeps."  
_  
Ayekas eyes widened,"H-How-?" she was cut off when a pair of fangs bit into her neck, she moaned loudly as she held the arms hugging her tightly for balance.

_"You are mine now, Ayeka Jurai, furthermore I will arrive shortly for you. Wait for me until then, my flower." _The voice huskily whispered in the princesss ear, triggering the female to quiver.

_"Now wake…"  
_

(00)

Ayekas eyes snapped opened as she quickly placed her hand on her neck. She got up and faced Washu; who was blushing a deep red as her hands was trying to covered up the computer screen.

"W-well that didn't work." Washu muttered as she cleared her throat.

Washu didn't notice the bite marks on the taller woman's neck until Ayeka went to move her hand to the wound. Ayeka blushed as she rubbed her neck; Washu quickly noticed and ran to Ayekas side.

"Don't finger at it!" Washu demanded.

The taller woman froze; Washu flew out of the room to get a swab stick and a tube. She then ran back to the room to examine the Ayeka's neck.

"Looks like she's real alright, and she was stupid enough to leave evidence!" Washu laughed as she carefully wiped a trail of drool off from Ayekas neck; the taller woman shuddered with disgust while Washu put the sample into the glass tube.

"Luckily you didn't rub the saliva off. This might be the break we need to find out who and what this woman is!"

"Do you think you can figure out what this person is?"

Washu grinned as she walked out of the room; Ayeka followed quickly,"Of course I can! I am the greatest genius in the universe after all! I would use my new analyzer but I haven't started building it yet, so I'm going to have to use the Earth made one. This will take about a day or so to do.

Ayeka covered a yawn as she saw Washu put the swab stick into a machine and typed up a few commands for the supercomputer to carry out.

A/N: I wish I mentioned **Nightmare on Elms Street**, cause when Ayeka gets bit by my character it completely reminded me of when Freddy scratched Nancys arm. I've noticed I'm really basing parts of this on movies or games.  
Let's see what others I can base this off of in the future.

NXU over and OUT!


	3. The Breakin

Disclaimer: Owning Tenchi Muyo is a dream to some of us, but sadly only one person owns it and that's Masaki Kajishima

A/N: Also sorry for not uploading, luckily someone just gave me a review and reminded me about this story, thanks CHAOSRIN for the review. Also yes it would be awesome if Ayeka was in Silent Hill :D

(00)

Today was a stressful day for Ayeka, and she thanked Tsunami that it was nighttime; Washu had given Ayeka some of her own remedies. From what Washu told her it was something that kept the dreams away. So here she was, lying in bed and thinking. Unfortunately for her the medicine didn't kick in just yet.

Just what was Washu's computer going to tell her' What was this woman, who was this woman' This woman had to be a species that traveled through dreams, or possibly created realms that rivaled dreams. Her sister sighed in her sleep as she turned to lay on her right side, knocking off Ryo-okie from her resting place on the little girl's shoulder, Ryo-okie mewed gently then crawled to Sasami's pillow to fall back to sleep.

Ayeka smiled warmly as she watched the little scene, suddenly Ayeka felt thirsty, she carefully got up so she wouldn't disturb her little sister's rest.

Once downstairs, Ayeka got a glass of water, she leaned on the counter with her waist and hand, though she didn't take a sip just yet. She dazed off in her thoughts once more, that last dream had haunted her, or more precisely, a sentence the unknown woman had spoken.

"You are mine now, Ayeka Jurai, furthermore I will arrive shortly for you."

"Just how shortly'" Ayeka asked aloud, then took a long drink, she sighed in content of the cool water cooling her nerves… for now.

"Ayeka' What are you doing up so early'" a man's voice asked, causing the princess to jump. She placed a hand on her chest in attempt to calm her uneasy heart.

"I'm sorry, lord Tenchi. I was thirsty, did I wake you'"

The boy shook his head no before going to the fridge and taking out a carton of orange juice and then went to the cupboard to get a glass, "Not really, I was actually about to come to your room and ask about earlier."

"Oh." She said silently, they both remained in a silent company before Tenchi spoke up again.

"Is something bothering you' You seem a little jumpy ever since you first went with Washu about the dream." He asked with concern.

The purple haired woman sighed as she gently put her cup down on the counter, "I suppose you have the right to know, lord Tenchi." She replied before walking into the living room, Tenchi followed her quickly.

Once sat down Ayeka began telling her current situation, "As I told the family, I'm keep having the same dreams. Well when Washu had done the dream recording, she found out that this is no ordinary dream, the person in the dream is a woman who knows my full name." she let the first part sink in, Tenchi nodded for her to continue.

"Every time I dream, she's in the dark, calling my name. The last two dreams I had I can remember. She keeps calling me, she said she yearns for me, and last night in the dream she…" she trailed off as she blushed, she accidentally rubbed the bite marks on her neck, Tenchi caught on to this, his eyes widened.

"She's real'" Tenchi asked; Ayeka only nodded as she quickly moved her hand away from the mark.

"She is… and she told me that she's coming for me, I didn't want to alarm you. But it seems this is getting out of hand too quickly." Ayeka said in shame.

"Has Washu updated the security system yet'" he asked, his drink completely forgotten now that Ayeka might be physically threatened.

"Yes she told me once the computer recognizes the DNA strand that she got from… the marks… it'll be alert for that particular person. But since she said she's using an old model since the one she created isn't built yet, it'll take a day for it to analyze it."

Tenchi sighed in relief as he leaned into the couch some more, "That's good to hear, that only leaves us being unprotected for a day. But I still want to make sure that you'll be safe, I don't want some intruder breaking in and harming any of you girls."

Ayeka smiled warmly at Tenchi while he did the same, suddenly Tenchi leans in slowly as Ayeka does the same. Both of them closed their eyes as their lips meet only a breath away from contacting, suddenly Tenchi could hear a soft click of a window upstairs, he looked toward the stairs, Ayeka noticed this too and also looked at the staircase.

"Did you hear that'" Ayeka whispered, knowing that now three people were awake in the house.

Tenchi nodded before carefully getting up from the couch and tip-toeing to the staircase, he could hear small creaks of the floorboards coming nearer the hallway. The being sounded light; it obviously snuck into houses before since he heard nothing else. Preparing all his strength to his fists, he saw the being round the corner to the stairs; suddenly it stopped. Tenchi froze, it was real late at night and not even Ryoko could see properly in this type of dark. But yet he still felt its eyes on him.

He had hoped to knock the being off guard once it got down the stairs; Tenchi slowly turned his head to check on Ayeka, she looked to him and nodded, she was on the floor hiding in front of the couch, since hiding behind it would give her away.

Tenchi looked through the stair rails to see two white eyes shining dimly, the being then growled, causing Tenchi to flinch, that's all the being needed.

It broke through the rails and jumped at him, a wooden rail knocked Tenchi off balance, making him fall on the floor. The being made a cat-like yowl as it slammed its hand into the ground; the being's claws had gotten stuck in the floor. Thankfully Tenchi rolled away from the attack before the being struck him. Instantly Ryoko phased into the room in her favorite blue kimono to see what was going on. Her eyes landed on Tenchi holding his stomach in pain, she growled as she noticed Ayeka, who was pointing behind her eagerly.

Suddenly the being tore its hand out of the floor and struggled to keep itself balanced due to the sudden change of weight then glared at Ryoko, the demon caller summoned her energy sword and growled out, "Big mistake, buddy" she charged at the person, who dodged by a second. The thing hissed as it jumped at the wall then bounced off to hit Ryoko in the back since Ryoko was floating off the ground. The space pirate phased out of sight, causing the person to run into the opposite wall. A grunt escaped its lips.

That one little grunt told Ayeka who it was; she quickly ran to the lights and turned them on swiftly. What greeted her eyes she didn't expect it.

On the floor was the woman of her nightmare, the voice completely fit with this being. Long, mildly spiked or messy, black hair was sprung out in all various places like Ryoko's but was in a long ponytail, the woman looked like the same age as Ayeka, her bronze skinned body was slim yet toned, on her right side of her neck was a tattoo of two black swirls with two small dots between them. She looked just like a human, except for the small sized bat-like black wings that hooked onto the woman's shoulders like a waistcoat. She had long pointed fin-like ears and a black spade-tipped tail. The woman's attire was from the feudal era Japan; the female's Haori had slipped off her shoulders and arms, but the chest part was extremely tight, showing the woman's upper figure perfectly, the bottom of the shirt was loose and moves like a dress. Her Hakama were also tight at the waist and ankles but moves loosely around the woman's thighs and legs. Her shoes looked similar to Ryoko's small boots she wore with the yellow and blue striped kimono. Her whole outfit was black.

The woman groaned and she pushed herself off the floor to charge at Ryoko again, that is until she noticed Ayeka on the other side of the room, Tenchi caught on to this as he ignored his stomach and got up to get to Ayeka before the woman could.

The woman snarled loudly as she targeted Tenchi, since he was running toward her reason of being here, before she had time to run and grabbed Tenchi's neck, Ryoko had phased right behind her and stomped on the woman's tail hard enough to fracture it. This earned a painful roar and the woman's full attention. The female swung around to punch Ryoko, but the former criminal grabbed the fist then the other when it came around.

Both had their hands entwined with the other, the woman was pushing onto Ryoko while the space pirate did the same. Light blue cat-like eyes bore into yellow cat-like eyes as they battled to outdo the other. While Ryoko was holding the intruder Tenchi ran to Ayeka, grabbed her hand, and ran to the kitchen.

The woman caught Ayeka leaving in the corner of her eye, this seemed to enrage the female since she yowled again and tried to push Ryoko away from her, Ryoko began to struggle with holding the female so she swiftly spun the woman around so that the woman's back was pressed firmly against Ryoko's front, she ignited a energy dagger at the woman's throat. The woman's wings unexpectedly came to life but it wasn't doing her any good, with her arms and wings pinned she couldn't do anything else.

At the last moment Washu runs out of her lab with a large sized gun and points it at the intruder. Ryoko caught this with the corner of her eye, she then quickly got out of the way once Washu aimed it and shot at the female. A surge of electricity coursed through the woman as she gave a cry of pain. She then fell to the floor, she breathed hard in her unconscious sleep as smoke rose off her body from random spots.

Ryoko panted as she demolished her energy sword and stared at Washu, who was slinging the gun over her shoulder as smoke rose from it.

"What the hell took you so long'" Ryoko growled deadly, Washu gave her daughter a glare.

Tenchi and Ayeka emerged from the kitchen as Kiyone, Mihoshi and Sasami ran downstairs. Too bad reinforcements came a little too late.

"What happened' We heard all the commotion and came down as soon as we could!" Kiyone asked as she pointed her blaster at the trespasser. Sasami ran up to Ryoko and hugged her friend.

"Are you alright'" the small child asked.

Ryoko smiled warmly as she patted Sasami on the head gently, "Yeah I'm fine, its her that we should be worried about. Don't you think that was too high Washu'" She turned her attention to the sleeping form on the floor.

"No it wasn't too high, in fact it was too low." Washu said sheepishly.

The princess cautiously walked to the stalker of her dreams, "What is she'" she managed to squeak out in fright.

Washu walked over to the form and crouched down near it, it took her a minuet to recognize the woman's species, "She's a Gargl."

"A what'" Tenchi asked.

Washu carefully rolled the female onto her back, "A Gargl. Inhabitants of the planet Nibiru. Now I know how she got into Ayeka's dreams. Because they weren't even dreams, just realms similar to them." Washu was about to go further into explanation before Ryoko cut her off.

"Don't you think we should get her contained before you start giving us a lecture'" Ryoko asked annoyingly.

(00)

A/N: Oooooooh what is a Gargl'' I'm going to let you guys try to figure it out. Sorry to the Ayeka/Tenchi Fans but personally I'm a Washu/Tenchi fan. (Then again, I'm also a Ryoko/Ayeka fan O3O)  
I hope the fight scene was good enough for ya. To be honest this is my first battle scene EVAR! I hope that it was detailed and that I got everyone's character right. I don't think that Kiyone, Mihoshi and Sasami will have a big scene. This story basically revolves around Tenchi, Ayeka, Washu, Ryoko and (of course) my character.  
Yes I am not telling her name even in here

NXU over and OUT!


	4. The confrontation

A/N: Nothing important here, just answering some reviews.

Answer to cyberimp6:I'm currently trying to figure out why my question marks turn into apostrophes, but for now I'm finding them and changing them. Also I don't think I'm basing this on any of the shows or OVAs, I just clung to the idea of Washu being Ryoko's mother, no matter what. Also I kinda like Kiyone cause she and Mihoshi will be the comedy relief, I hope you like my answer :)

Answer to CrudackDarkbane: You got me on wussify (which sounds funny) but thanks for the encouragement. Also the reason Tenchi didn't fight is because I assumed that he would get Ayeka to safety from Ryoko and my character's fighting and since he witnessed first-hand that my character went out of her way to get to Ayeka. Hope you like my explanation :)

**Disclaimer: Come on, if I possibly owned Tenchi Muyo, do you think I would be sitting here at five-o'clock in the morning writing fanfiction? I think not! I need coffee…**

* * *

Ayeka looked to the lady within the indestructible glass, this had been the woman haunting her dreams. The being on its home planet it was called Gargl, but on Earth it was called a devil, imp or Doji. Ayeka sat down in the chair seated in front of the glass cage; she went through her memories of last night when Washu explained what the Gargl race was.

(00)

_The woman was still out cold when Ryoko roughly threw her on the floor of the cage, before closing it Washu gave Ryoko another glare. Once the cage was locked and the alarms were on, Washu explained to Tenchi, Ayeka, and Ryoko of their unusual friend, **if** they could even call her that. Kiyone, Mihoshi and Sasami had gone back to bed after Tenchi told them to, he noticed that group was tired, mainly when Mihoshi was leaning on Kiyone in her sleep._

_Tenchi, Ayeka, and Ryoko were sitting in a classroom-like setting in Washu's lab, the little scientist was still in her crab-spotted pajamas, but had a pair of glasses on, she stood in front of a black chalkboard with a pointer._

_" Like I said earlier, our friend is a Gargl. On their home planet, Nibiru, they're known for their hot tempers and battle strategies. The Gargl on Earth are known famously as demons. The Gargl had gotten its name by a catholic monk who first encountered a Gargl in person."_

_"So why do we call them demons?" Tenchi asked while rubbing his head confusion, he was going to have no sleep tonight._

_"Thinking of the devil with their spade-tipped tails and bat-like wings, they were labeled as unholy creatures," Washu pointed out as she pointed at the a tail and wings of the Gargl._

_"During the year of 1254 AD, which was when they were first encountered; there was an exorcism. That was actually a Gargl leaving its host, I didn't research which case it was but that's when most of them landed here." Washu explained while she ignored Tenchi's interruption, the three people tried to understand her but to no avail. Without knowing they were having trouble understanding this, Washu took a breath to continue._

_"How does this have anything to do with my current situation?" Ayeka asked; she looked to the sleeping Gargl._

_"The Gargl has a extremely strong mental capability to create worlds within others' minds and live in them. Like I was trying to get to. Though they can leave their host at any time, that's why she broke into the house, she wanted to catch us off guard," Washu interrupted irritably. _

_" Since humans don't have a strong mental defense they become crazy or insane. In addition causing them to act out. How do you think Einstein was so smart?" Washu asked, though everyone knew it was rhetorical, "now I'm not saying that Jurians are weak minded like the humans," she looked to Tenchi, "No offence."_

_"None taken." Tenchi sighed._

_" But back to the exorcist thing, it also doesn't help the fact that the Gargl is actually allergic to the exact same things that holy men use to exile demons. Example…" Washu trailed off as she picks up a bottle of holy water, "This is holy water as you can see-,"_

_"Yeah we see that, get to the point!" Ryoko growled, suddenly a huge, fat, raccoon-like statue lands on her head._

_Washu waits until Ryoko has hushed down, she clears her throat as she holds up the water once more, "Like I was trying to say before your interruption, Holy Water burns them, why? Because Gregorian Water contains salt, which if it makes contact with a Gargl's skin, it burns; their chemistry doesn't mix well with salt. Others things that holy men use are also harmful to the Gargl." She pointed to the other things on a table that was suddenly there._

_"I suggest for the time being that you carry these, Ayeka, since she was mainly after you." Washu said as she handed Ayeka a silver crucifix and a bottle of Holy Water._

_"Suddenly I feel like we're in that American show, what was it called? Buffy the vampire slayer, right?" Ryoko said as rubbed her neck. Tenchi laughed as he agreed with her, Ayeka and Washu was the only ones not laughing since they never heard of such a show._

_"Do you think that cage will hold her? I mean… she gave Ryoko a run for her money." Tenchi turned to ask Washu, causing Ryoko to blush in awkwardness._

_"Don't worry, I had this cage designed to absorb any amount of strength, and since she's only half the strength level of Ryoko, this thing won't even **crack**," Washu said with pride as she looked at the Gargl on the floor of the cage._

(00)

So here Ayeka was, tightly clutching the silver crucifix, and watching the female. The Gargl was currently trying to doze off, her long, slightly messy, ebony hair obscured Ayeka's view, the Gargl was leaned onto one of the corners of her cage, her strong yet slender arms crossed against her chest and her legs were crossed. The woman's tail slowly twitched like a lazy cat's. Her black wings were caped behind the female.

"I do not think it's polite to stare, my flower." The sudden voice spoke gently, causing Ayeka to jump.

Ayeka then scoffed as she moved some of her purple hair away from her view, "well at this point, I will make an acceptance. Why did you stalk me in my dreams? Why are you after me? How do you know my name?" she didn't expect to ask so many questions, but this whole event had gotten the princess stressed out and tired. Sadly for her, the Gargl answered none; she did though, reply with a question.

The Gargl sat up and stretched, she raised her arms above her head, held her hands together, and arched her back, she spoke through a strain, "is it a crime to simply know your name?" she flopped her arms on her lap once she was done stretching.

"Under the circumstances, yes it is. Now I am only asking this one time, how did you get into my mind? As far as Washu tells me, Nibiru is far away and you need to be in close contact to enter someone."

The female got up and walked to the front of her cage, she leaned on the wall as she gave Ayeka a fanged grin, "I haven't been on my home planet in a long, long time."

"How long have you been on Earth'"

The Gargl took a moment to think, with the long pause it wasn't a good sign, "I believe I arrived here in the seventeenth century of this planet. I am not sure, do you still use telegrams?"

"No we don't."

The woman nodded before scratching the back of her head, "I guess I have been here longer then I thought," she smiled with embarrassment.

"How long has it been since you left Nibiru?" Ayeka asked in curiosity.

The Gargl smiled warmly as she moved a strand of her black hair away from her view, "It has been almost eight hundred years, not counting my years living here. Tell me, has my home planet changed since my departure?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask Washu to give me an update of it." Ayeka lied.

The answer caused a sad expression to run across the female's face, "that is unfortunate news to hear." Ayeka sighed as she rubbed roughly at her forehead, the female had been dodging almost all her questions and it was getting annoying.

"Do you care to tell me your name, and don't try to change the subject." Ayeka asked.

"Before I answer, I just want to apologize for the way I acted last night. I shouldn't have broke into your home and destroy your house. When I saw the male I thought he was going to hurt you. Also when he was running toward you I thought the worst. It also wasn't helping my cause when he dragged you into the other room while his partner was holding me back. I hope you and the others that I saw last night can forgive me in the future." She said solemnly, causing Ayeka's frustration to ease a little.

"Can you tell me your name please?" Ayeka asked, suddenly realizing that the Gargl had once again dodge her question.

"I know the tactics of this conversation. Once I tell you my name or one thread of information, you will tell the small child to search it. I will announce that I have not had a background for a long, long time though. Nonetheless you have asked nicely for my name, so I will also announce it. I am Chiyoko Miyamoto."

" However to be honest, I am quite surprised that you didn't test my DNA to tell you of my history." Chiyoko continued to respond politely. Washu was in the other room with a hand slapped across her forehead, how could she forget to do that? She was so concerned about the dreams and the figuring out Chiyoko's identity that she overlooked that option.

Ayeka slowly nodded, she slowly got up and walked out of the room, not bothering telling Chiyoko farewell. Chiyoko's eyes followed her love interest walk out of the door, once the door hissed shut and locked, she walked over to the corner to sleep.

"Sleep well, my flower" Chiyoko whispered as she closed her eyes to sleep.

(00)

**A/N: I hope I stayed in character with Washu's explanation of my race and exorcisms.**  
**I know that Chiyoko and Ryoko sound the same but I love the name Chiyoko so much, in Japanese it means "child of a thousand generations" and she's been on Earth for nearly…ummm…okay I think like almost 25,000 years, including her time on Nibiru, which was eight hundred years.**

**Speaking of, this chapter happens at night, but I think you guys should know that already.**  
**I think right now I should say that the idea that Washu explained belongs to me, also so does Chiyoko.**

**Also I couldn't help but add Ryoko mentioning Buffy the vampire slayer.**  
**(Most absolute favorite of my shows)**  
**Again please review, I ran out of chocolate strawberries (sobs)**

**NXU over and OUT to find CHOCOLATE STRAWBERRIES!**


	5. Strange Suspensions Begins

**Disclaimer: Look all I'm doing is borrowing the Tenchi Muyo cast, it's getting embarrassing having to say that ... **

**To cyberimp6: thanks for the tip and compliments. Also Ayeka didn't noticed Chiyoko's statement since she was under too much stress (usually people under stress tend to not noticed little things people say, I do it to my girlfriend...) Also about the DNA sample Washu collected, it will be mentioned in the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews, it really means alot :)**

* * *

Ayeka awoke that day feeling refreshed, she felt a sense of peace knowing that the intruder was captured and secure, best of all though was that Chiyoko wasn't in her dreams stalking her. She got dressed and walked downstairs, Ryoko was still asleep, Sasami was cooking breakfast, and the two Galaxy Police Officers were on the couch arguing about which of their favorite characters from a show would win.

Tenchi was nowhere to be found, so Ayeka assumed he was already out in the fields, since it was a Saturday, he would be home earlier. She had wanted to talk to him about last night, about the kiss. But since he wasn't there she would have to wait. Once Ayeka sat down on the couch Mihoshi immediately greeted her.

"Good Morning, Ayeka. You look really great today." Mihoshi complimented.

Ayeka blushed as she nodded, "Thank you. I was finally able to sleep last night." She continued.

(00)

An hour later Sasami was finished with the breakfast but instead of bringing out the residents plates first, she was carrying a tray. Ayeka was coming down the stairs with a basket of clothes that needed to be washed, she looked to Washu's door and noticed Sasami about to go in.

"Sasami, where do you think you're going'" Ayeka asked causing Sasami to jump a little, the little girl then looked to Ayeka and smiled sheepishly.

"I was going to give our guest her breakfast, do you want to come?" Sasami asked innocently.

"You certainly can't go in there alone." Ayeka sighed; she was hoping that she wouldn't have to see Chiyoko so soon today. Sasami smiled as Ayeka held the door open for her.

(00)

Chiyoko quickly got up from her resting place and stared at the door unlocking and slowly opening, a little girl with blue hair walked in with a tray of food, Chiyoko's love interest walked in after the little girl.

"Good morning to you, Darling, I see that you look refreshed." Chiyoko smiled while she got up and walked to the front of the cage. Ayeka stepped further away from the cage, Chiyoko noticed and frowned.

"Sasami be careful, she may be sweet but she is dangerous," Ayeka ignored Chiyoko's reaction and kept a close eye on Sasami.

The Gargl looked to the little girl holding the tray then quickly back to Ayeka in shock, "Me? I would never harm a child ." Chiyoko looked appalled by the statement.

Sasami shifted nervously as she looked to her sister then back to their guest. Chiyoko sighed heavily as she sat in front of the cage and looked to Sasami, " So you must be Sasami, you're such a cute little girl." Chiyoko smiled warmly , she then noticed the tray Sasami was holding. She pointed at it in question.

"Is that for me?" she asked.

Sasami smiled warmly as she nodded, she unhooked the hatch under the door so that Chiyoko could get it, the Gargl backed away until the tray was in, knowing that Ayeka was still jumpy around her. Once Sasami was at a safety's distance, Chiyoko began eating.

"I believe I haven't introduced myself, have I Sasami?" Chiyoko asked after she drank her juice.

"No." Sasami said shyly, Ayeka was carefully watching in case the Gargl would do something wrong.

"I am Chiyoko, and it's a privilege to meet you." Chiyoko smiled, causing Sasami to blush bashfully.

"It's nice to meet you too. I hope the food is okay. Washu told me that you don't like salt, so I didn't put any in it." Sasami said.

Chiyoko smiled again while nodding, "Yes well... whenever you see her, please tell her my thanks. I believe she's the man's partner, right?"

Ayeka suddenly tried to hold back a snarl, how dare this woman assumed anything, she slowly sat in the chair she sat in last night, she cleared her throat, Chiyoko and Sasami looked at her.

"No the one who fought you is not the man's partner, she is only a nuisance." Ayeka finally chirped in, "Sasami why don't you go and eat breakfast with the others. I will come up shortly."

Sasami nodded before waving good-bye to Chiyoko, who waved back, then walking out of the room then upstairs. Once Sasami left Chiyoko sighed shyly while noticing a strand of messy hair in front of her face. She chuckled as she started to mess with her hair.

"My... this is embarrassing…" Chiyoko trailed off while consciously messing with her hair.

Ayeka held a small smile as she watched Chiyoko mess with her hair till it was at least decent in front of someone. Once the woman had gotten her hair fixed to where it wouldn't bother her, she looked to Ayeka and smiled.

"Sasami is a sweet thing." The Gargl commented again.

Ayeka nodded as she rubbed her neck, "Thank you." she replied as she continued to rub her neck, the bite marks were bothering her again. Chiyoko noticed and frowned.

"Are those bite marks bothering you?" she asked with thick concern. Ayeka nodded as she once she was done bothering the wounds.

Chiyoko blushed as she rubbed her arm, "I may have bitten too hard then. I apologize for that."

Ayeka sighed as the room fell quiet, she didn't know what to ask, there was still things on her mind that Chiyoko refused to answer. Luckily Chiyoko began by asking a question.

"Are you still uncomfortable around me?" Chiyoko suddenly asked as she munched on a piece of toast.

Ayeka sighed, the small smile she had was fading into a serious frown, "Yes, I don't know how you got into my head but I want to ask. But I'm afraid of the answer."

"Ask anything, my flower. This time I will answer them if I can."

Ayeka got more comfortable in her seat, "How did you get into my head?" she asked; Chiyoko nodded while she still munched on the toast.

"An old man you had met in the grocery store. He was the one that had a stroke after you bumped into him."

Ayeka tried to remember the last time she went to Tokyo, "I never did find out if he was okay or not. But that was a month ago…" Ayeka trailed off.

Chiyoko nodded gently after she was done with the piece of toast, she picked up her plate and fork and started to play with her food, "It was a month ago, and he should be alright since it was only minor stroke. My kind can transfer to another host with a mere touch of another being, so when you bumped into him, I transferred to you, but I had laid dormant inside you, not wanting to cause insanity like I did to the poor old man." Chiyoko answered calmly in a monotone voice. The color in Ayeka's face had gone pale from the answer.

"I did not do anything to your memories nor have I went through them like I did with so many others, instead I created my own little area and lived there. That is, until, I fell for you."

"So when I had gotten drunk two weeks ago?" Ayeka unconsciously blushed lightly with embarrassment.

"Quite frankly I can say that I was rather disappointed in your behavior that day. I had wanted to talk to you about it but my affection quickly turned into obsession. That is the reason I had '_stalked_' you as well. I did not realize my obsession until I woke up in this cage and had time to think." The Gargl replied while playing with the eggs on the plate before taking a bite.

Ayeka roughly rubbed her forehead while she processed this information, not wanting to ruin the rest of the day thinking about this event, Ayeka quickly asked another question, "How did you get to Earth?"

Chiyoko took a sip of her drink before replying, "Sasami is quite a talented cook. And to your question, I was a foot soldier to my home planet but my unit was lost. My ship crash landed here but I was the only one surviving."

"A foot soldier?" Ayeka muttered to herself.

Chiyoko didn't notice since she was busy eating the eggs she was playing with earlier. Ayeka cleared her throat, before she could ask her remaining question, Ryoko had barged into the room hastily, she surveyed the room quickly before noticing Ayeka, she seemed to relax a bit.

"What are you doing down here?" Ryoko quickly asked while walking up to Ayeka.

Chiyoko silently growled; Ryoko seemed tense and ready to snap at any moment, this person seemed dangerous around Ayeka. Her eyes narrowed as they followed Ryoko walk to Ayeka.

"I was asking Chiyoko questions." Ayeka replied, before she could say anything else, Ryoko roughly grabbed her upper arm and pulled her out of the room.

Instantly Chiyoko growled loudly, she quickly got up and jumped to the front of the cage, she couldn't do anything since the cage didn't even crack. No matter how many times she tried. She watched as Ryoko gave her a threatening glare before walking out with Ayeka. Chiyoko's light blue cat-like eyes that had turned into slits due to her protective motives, slowly turned back to the human-like eyes. She quietly snorted as she walked back over to her corner and sat down, not bothering to eat her breakfast anymore.

Unknowing to the three women, a small video camera was positioned in the far corner of the room, Washu was found in front of her halo-laptop with a hand rubbing her chin, her child-like features held a serious and observing look.

(00)

Once Ayeka and Ryoko was out of the room, Ryoko snarled while continuing walking, "You don't go down here without me knowing about it, got it Princess?"

Ayeka surprisingly stared at her rival, "What has gotten into you?" she asked, once she and the space pirate was out of Washu's lab. Ryoko paused as she slowly let go of Ayeka's arms, she sighed as she looked into Ayeka's eyes.

"Nothing… just let me know when you go down there, that way I can be there." Ryoko said more calmly.

Before she could say anything else Ryoko phased off, Ayeka paused to understand this event, if she didn't know any better, she'd say that Ryoko was jealous or protective of Ayeka. The princess noticed the basket she left beside Washu's lab door, she picked it up and went to wash the clothes, she didn't need anymore stress.

* * *

**A/N: yep, there's a love-_square_ happening here! I think you already know the candidates of this lovely game.**  
**What is Washu doing' There are a lot of things building here! (I hope…)**  
**Also I hope that this chapter answered some questions about how Chiyoko got there.**  
**Again I still hope I stayed in character, if not, then the rest of the chapters may be a little OOC because this is the best I can do. And it looks like that I can't think of anything to base this on something anymore.**  
**And another thing, please review, if ya do, I will do a little dance of happiness!**

**NXU over and OUT!**


	6. Troubled Thoughts

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Tenchi Muyo, so the whole cast (including Chiyoko) isn't getting paid for doing this; I'm too broke for it anyway.**

**To cyberimp6: Technically Chiyoko didn't see Washu, (since Washu was behind Chiyoko at the time) but thanks for the tips, I'm really trying here. Also thanks for the compliments and reviews, really means alot ^^**

* * *

Later on that day in Washu's lab, where Chiyoko was still in the cage, the Gargl had become irritated with the four clear walls she had been looking at for three days now. She missed the sun, though she hadn't experienced it in over 1,700 years. She just wanted to get away from this dark room, if not for a day. She tapped her foot repeatedly on the ground as she leaned on a corner, she was careful not to hurt her wings on the wall, her arms were crossed against her chest and her facial features appeared annoyed. Chiyoko sure wasn't going to win Ayeka's heart if she was going to spend her time here. That thought lingered in Chiyoko's mind.

"They should know that this is not healthy if continued for weeks." Chiyoko consoled herself as she started to gently play with a strand of her ebony hair.

That was another thing that had bugged the female, she had no one to talk to; she was alone. Sure, she had Ayeka to talk to, but the princess only stayed for an hour before leaving. And when Ayeka was there she only asked questions, she never talked. During her time within the old man, they had talked all the time, even though it made the old man look bad they didn't care. They were good friends, although she was dwelling within his mind.

She sighed noisily as she got up and started to pace around the medium-sized cage. Her arms were crossed behind her and her eyes gazed at the floor. Someone had to let her out at some point. They just had to.

(00)

Washu watched the camera surveillance video playing on her Halo-top; she had been watching the Gargl pace around that small room for forty-five minuets now. The crab-haired little girl was currently debating if they should let her out for now, but the Gargl could easily hide inside one of them.

"Well that gives me something to do." Washu's nasally voice echoed her lab, it sounded playful and evil at the same time, she hopped off the cushion and ran to another dimension of her lab, she had an invention in mind that would surely keep Chiyoko at bay.

(00)

Currently Tenchi was walking home from just finishing the fields, he wiped the sweat from his brow after he stopped to put his shirt back on, he was a little sore but he was used to it. His endurance had increased since his time training and managing to survive the fights Ayeka and Ryoko had.

As he started to walk home, Tenchi had begun thinking about the kiss that had almost happened with Ayeka. He smiled at the thought of kissing those soft lips Ayeka had, but then frowned when he remembered what interrupted it.

"I wonder how that lady's doing. I didn't even bother to ask until now." He talked to himself, he kicked a rock in his way; soon the rock was being kicked toward his house as the boy walked.

He continued to walk while thinking more into his thoughts but then stopped in another realization, he didn't bother to tell Ayeka of his feelings for her. This whole situation with the Gargl had finally brought out his feelings for the princess. But how could he tell her though? Ayeka had been busy for the last two weeks worrying about the dreams she kept having, then she's been interrogating the woman ever since the break-in.

The brown-haired boy looked to the ground, thinking on what to say to Ayeka. Maybe he should wait till the break-in situation was over and forgotten, there was just too much emotions happening here. With that thought in his mind, he started to walk again, still kicking the small rock that rolled in front of him.

(00)

Ayeka was found doing laundry out in the backyard, she was washing a kimono of hers that had gotten dirty due to the recent fight she and Ryoko had. This time it was over the last piece of a cucumber roll Sasami had made for lunch. Somehow Tenchi was mentioned and soon it had become an all-out battle. As Ayeka was scrubbing the stain out of the sleeve of her kimono, Ryoko was lounging on the roof; the demon caller kept switching her gaze to the clouds then back to Ayeka.

"At least this situation covered up that little act I did earlier." She mumbled to herself as she itched behind her left ear.

Ever since she found out that the intruder was actually after Ayeka instead of Tenchi, she was a little more hot-tempered than usual. Then when she heard that Ayeka was alone with that intruder, Ryoko had been furious. Sure, she would fight with Ayeka over Tenchi but sometimes Ryoko found herself protective of Ayeka as well.

And it sure wasn't like a friend type of thing; cause Ryoko would find herself thinking about Ayeka in a romantic sense. So yes, she was a little protective of both Ayeka and Tenchi. If anything, she was a little protective of Ayeka more since Chiyoko came into the picture.

The thought of Chiyoko having a chance with Ayeka caused the space pirate to growl, Ryoko basically disliked Chiyoko when she first fought with her. She had disliked her even more because of today.

Ryoko looked back down to where Ayeka was doing the laundry; she allowed a small smile grace her lips before she noticed Washu walking to the purple-haired princess. Ryoko would've gone down there but she didn't want to bother with Washu after the little incident with the statue landing on her head when Washu explained Chiyoko's origins.

(00)

Ayeka felt a tap on her shoulder as she just finished with the kimono; she looked over her shoulder and noticed Washu standing behind her smiling playfully. Ayeka dried her hands on a napkin she brought with her then got up and faced the small red-haired child.

"Is something wrong, Mi- I mean Little Washu?" Ayeka asked after she quickly corrected herself.

Washu looked up the roof of the house then back to Ayeka, "well…it's something, but I don't think it's wrong. Could you meet me in my lab for a minuet?" she asked while she continued to smile.

Ayeka nodded timidly, before she knew what happened, Washu grabbed her hand and led her toward the lab.

-Washu's Lab-

Once inside Washu and Ayeka were in the greenhouse-like dimension of the lab, Washu summoned her Halo-top as she began to explain why she requested Ayeka to meet her.

"You remember that DNA strand we got from Chiyoko?" Washu asked, Ayeka paused for a moment then nodded for Washu to continue.

"She was right when she said she didn't have a background for a while. But I managed to find her old one."  
Washu summoned two floating cushions as she typed up a command. Ayeka carefully sat in her seat while Washu leaped onto hers.

"She was also right about being a soldier to Nibiru. She was supposed to be in the reinforcements that were departed to aid their army at Jurai. Her team was actually a special force where they would invade the enemy's mind. But that's not the good part. She was ordered to invade you and your family's minds." Washu smiled in amusement. A screen of Chiyoko's record file showed in front of Ayeka while Washu continued to type on her Halo-top.

"And you find this amusing?" Ayeka well mannerly asked while reading some of the file, though she was angry at the way Washu found this funny.

"I find this funny because she didn't follow her orders. She ran away. I know Nibiru was _pissed_ about that! All her records stop after that." Washu let out a small laugh.

Ayeka's eyes went wide with shock, before she could ask anything Washu continued, "I don't know what caused her to run away but I don't think we can ask her why. She doesn't seem to trust us very much, including you since she didn't tell you the whole truth."

Ayeka nodded, "How do we get her to trust us that way we can ask her? If she had followed her orders, Nibiru would've won that war."

"Which brings me to the second reason of why I brought you here." Washu said hesitantly as if suddenly afraid.

"And what is that?" Ayeka asked with curiosity.

Washu suddenly summoned a dimensional portal and pulled out a strange black-metal collar with silver lining around the rims, "I was thinking that we might need to let her out of that cage. I think tha-," she was quickly cut off.

"Are you insane! She would most likely try to invade my mind again, if not me, then someone else's!" Ayeka swiftly jumped from her seat and stared down at Washu.

Washu quickly held up a hand as a sweatdrop formed over her temple, "Now just hear me out," she requested with a timid expression. It took a minuet for Ayeka to calm down and sit down again.

"Now," Washu begun before clearing her throat, "I think we might need to let her out because she's getting aggravated with the confined space, plus it might be a chance for you to get on her good side. And I already thought about her trying to invade someone's mind. So I invented this collar that will keep her in her psychical form. It also will block out her mental ability to create or travel through one's mind."

"So you're telling me that you basically cut off her wings." Ayeka asked figuratively.

Washu nodded while whirling the collar around her index finger, "so what do you think? I can put some knock-out gas in her chamber and while she's asleep I can put this on."

"Will she be able to take it off?" Ayeka asked after thinking about it.

"No, it'll be indestructible once it's on her neck and if she, or anyone that's not me, tries to take it off it'll give them a nasty shock." Washu explained with a wicked smile, "I'd like to see Mihoshi try to get this sucker off! A-ha-ha!"

Ayeka smiled while she thought, after a few minuets Ayeka spoke, "Alright. Let's try it." she sighed.

"Great! Now we just got to figure out how to put this as your idea for everyone will believe it." Washu said excitedly.

(00)

**A/N: I felt like that Tenchi, Ryoko, Washu or Chiyoko didn't have much of an appearance so I thought I should write like a paragraph of what they're thinking about the situation. Also tell me if this is kinda slow or fast, I kinda feel like that it's starting to lag. Also I hope Chiyoko isn't turning into a Mary Sue (I'm trying very hard to make her as normal as possible...)**  
**Hope ya like it**  
**Please review, and I will give you a cookie (well not literally, I don't know where you live, so I'll eat a cookie and think of you…that isn't creepy…not one bit O3O)**

**NXU over and out!**


	7. The Plan Begins

**Disclaimer: If I owned Tenchi Muyo, there would be only ONE change to how the show ended, an episode where Tenchi finally decides and a short montage where it shows Tenchi with that special someone ^o^ (either friendly or romantic but it will be both). But that's not gonna happen, so we'll never know…(sobs T^T)**

Chiyoko woke up today with a strange feeling, she looked around and saw that she was still in the cage, but something was different. She slowly got up with a groan. She draped a hand to her forehead.

"This is odd, I don't usually sleep that heavy." She muttered to herself.

Suddenly the door leading into the cage opened, causing Chiyoko to quickly jump to her feet in fright. The other door opened and two people walked in. One was a little girl with red hair, and the other was Ayeka.

"Wow, that knock-out gas really kept you asleep!" the little girl laughed.

Chiyoko's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What is going on? Why do I have a terribly headache?" she asked while maintaining a defensive stand.

"The first question, we're letting you out. And the second question, it's a side effect due to the knockout gas I put in here five hours ago. "

Chiyoko's eyes widened in surprisment, "Knockout gas? Letting me out? What is all this? Why all of a sudden?" she asked quickly.

Ayeka stepped in this time, "Washu told me that you have been getting irritated with this cage. So I had suggested that you can come out of the cage with one exception."

"A-Anything for you, darling." Chiyoko stuttered with silent happiness. Maybe this was her chance to win Ayeka's heart once and for all.

"Since you have the ability to travel through one's mind, I told Washu to create a collar that will keep you in your physical form until I deem that you are trustworthy."

"A collar? Isn't that what humans use for their pets?" her eyes slightly narrowing, they were going to treat her like a pet on a leash.

"Yes that's what it is. And the reason why we put it there was because if it was on your wrist or ankle, you could easily take it off. Now this collar is not a normal one. Like I said, it keeps you in your physical form, but it also blocks out your ability to travel, create, or read someone's mind."

"It also has a defensive network, if you or anyone that's not me, tries to take it off, it'll give you a nasty shock." Washu chirped in.

Chiyoko suddenly touched the collar, it had a warm sleekness against her skin, she suddenly tried to tug at it, and a small buzz could be heard while Chiyoko tensed up.

Washu sighed as a sweatdrop formed over her head, "Why does everyone not listen to any of the warnings that I give them?"

Ayeka looked down to Washu with a puzzled gaze, wondering what the little scientist was mumbling about now. Chiyoko sighed heavily once the shock was done; she staggered a little before looking to Washu and Ayeka.

"Have you told any of the others of this plan?" she panted.

Ayeka nodded since Washu appeared to be in her own thoughts, "Yes, and some of them do not like this idea. But Washu and I think this should be healthy for you since you have been in here for almost a week."

The Gargl appeared to be thinking, "This is a joke, isn't it? I do not want to fall for it if it is." she asked, her mind was still fogged from the knockout gas.

"This is no joke, Chiyoko. Now Sasami cooked lunch for us, why don't you come with us." Ayeka tried her best to put a smile on for Chiyoko to trust it.

The female looked shocked that Ayeka had finally said her first name genially, she then down to her hands for a minuet, what seemed like an eternity to the Washu and Ayeka, Chiyoko finally walked out of the cage carefully.

"_The first part of the plan is working out great!_" Ayeka thought while they headed for the Masaki household.

(00)

Tha residents of the Masaki household was currently watching a show that just came on, but they didn't pay attention to it since they were eager for the three girls to come out of the lab. Ryoko seemed the most annoyed by the idea, and she showed it as well.

"What's taking them so long? How long does it take to get a psycho out of a freaking cage?" Ryoko mumbled loudly, causing Sasami and Mihoshi to look at her funny.

"Ayeka said that the lady is a little timid so maybe their having trouble getting her to come out." Mihoshi chirped in cheerfully.

Ryoko huffed out a breath while she crossed her arms and tapped one foot onto the floor, "Still, it doesn't take _this _long."

Tenchi looked to Ryoko with a slight smile, then looked back to the T.V. He was a little uneasy with this plan too but allowed it to happen since it was bugging Ayeka so much.

"Ladies and gentleman, allow me to introduce, Chiyoko." Washu's nasally voice spoke loudly to the residents sitting at the couch.

Instantly Ryoko and Tenchi looked to the lab door to see Washu, Ayeka, and Chiyoko walking out. Chiyoko was so close to Ayeka that their arms would bump each other on accident. The other residents got up from their seats and walked over to Chiyoko, who was trying to hide behind Ayeka's back. The little scene caused Ryoko to silently growl, and Tenchi to feel uncomfortable.

"I-it's nice to meet you, I am Chiyoko Miyamoto…" Chiyoko introduced herself with a slight bow.

"Wow! I don't remember seeing her this pale when we saw her four days ago!" Mihoshi inquired, causing Chiyoko to blush.

"Well you try being in a dark room with no light whatsoever, and see how you would look." Kiyone defended.

"What do you mean? Y-you would put me in there?" Mihoshi started to whimper, causing Kiyone to growl silently.

Ignoring the police officers rant, Tenchi introduced himself, "Hi Chiyoko, I'm Tenchi Masaki." He held out a hand.

Ryoko quickly inhaled and held her breath, Tenchi must've forgot about Chiyoko's ability, Washu better hope that the collar works. The Gargl withdrew her hands to her chest before slowly reaching out to shake Tenchi's hand.

Tenchi smiled once Chiyoko grabbed his hand and timidly shook it; everyone finally exhaled their breaths. Chiyoko seemed the most relieved, and to Ayeka's curiosity; she wanted to know why.

"I think you already know Sasami, right?" Tenchi smiled while patting the little girl's hair softly.

Chiyoko nodded, "yes I never did thank you for those meals you brought me, they were very good." She smiled warmly, Sasami smiled while taking Ryo-okie off of her shoulder.

"This is Ryo-okie, she's a cabbit." Sasami held up the little feline/rabbit that way Chiyoko could see her properly.

Chiyoko nodded while carefully rubbing Ryo-okie's neck, this received a pleasant purr from the cabbit.

The cops introduced themselves while Chiyoko smiled and nodded, and then the only one that needed an introduction was Ryoko.

"And she's Ryo…" Tenchi trailed off once he notice Chiyoko and Ryoko giving each other a deadly glare.

"Yes, I know who _she _is. And I do not care for it." Chiyoko said coldly, still giving Ryoko another dirty glare.

Ryoko huffed out a breath loudly, "and I don't give a damn about yours, either." Chiyoko growled silently as her eyes narrowed. In an instant moment, everyone could feel the tension between the two women. Luckily Washu broke the silent fight Ryoko and Chiyoko were having.

"So what did you cook us, Sasami?" Washu asked quickly, knowing Ryoko would instantly get off the subject. It worked like a charm too.

"Oh I was thinking about making Stir-Fry but since I ran out of some of the ingredients, I made us some Sashimi."

"What is Sashimi?" Chiyoko muttered to Ayeka, who pretended not to hear the woman beside her.

Washu smiled while everyone walked to the table, "We haven't had that in a while, don't you think Ryoko?"

The demon caller ignored her mother while giving another death glare at Chiyoko, who was currently sitting next to Ayeka. Tenchi noticed this as well and began to be more uncomfortable. The intruder also noticed that the two people sitting on the other side of Ayeka were staring at her. She noticed the boy shift looks from her to his food. Ryoko, on the other hand, wasn't being secret once so ever, the cyan haired woman made sure that Chiyoko noticed her, and when she did Ryoko would growl at her.

Ayeka noticed the tension that was going past her and back. She didn't really care but since she had to go along with the plan, she sent a glare at Tenchi and Ryoko, who instantly went back to their meals.

Chiyoko noticed this and blushed wildly; her flower had stood up for her, with that thought in her mind she started to eat the new meal Sasami had made for them. Maybe since she was out of that cage now she could have more of a chance with Ayeka. And maybe Chiyoko could finally see Ayeka when she isn't trying to get information out of her.

Ayeka had noticed the sudden blush and had to calm herself down because of it, but she had to wonder. Where was the warrior woman who fought Ryoko? It certainly wasn't this woman beside her, or was Chiyoko pretending? She _was _supposed to invade the Jurai royal family's minds after all. This all could be to gain Ayeka's trust, or maybe it was true feelings. Ayeka shook her head at that last thought; where had that come from? She quickly focused on her meal before her thoughts went any deeper, she had a feeling the next few weeks will be awkward and strange.

(00)

Chiyoko was found outside, sitting next to the lake while throwing small pebbles into the crystal clear water. Since her other clothes had to be washed along with the other girls' Washu had given her some clothes that Chiyoko found interesting. She was wearing black cargo pants that were too big around her feet but were stuffed inside the inside of her boots. She wore a light blue tank top with a black vest covering her shoulders. She wore a black choke necklace with a small blue orb in the middle of it. Since of her body temperatures being different from a human's, she wouldn't freeze from the cold, or die from heat.

Chiyoko sighed in a relaxed sense while she looked at the cloudless sky, this was the only warm day they had and she enjoyed it. She had missed this, being physical and be able to feel everything again. She missed the sun mostly, before her days within the old man she thought she wouldn't miss it. She never thought that she would miss the little things that nature does.

"I assume you have missed this?" a voice behind Chiyoko asked, this caused Chiyoko to jump and ready a battle stance. Once she noticed it was only Ayeka Chiyoko quickly calmed herself.

"Y-yes. Spending time within others' minds does that to you…" Chiyoko trailed off.

Ayeka smiled warmly while walking next to Chiyoko and sitting down, "Then why didn't you leave them, like you did with me?"

Chiyoko's tail twitched nervously while sitting next to Ayeka, she brought her knees up and hugged her legs, "I couldn't. I was too afraid back then." She sighed with shame.

Ayeka looked to Chiyoko and noticed that the woman seemed to be in personal pain, but she couldn't help but ask, "Afraid of what?"

Chiyoko looked to Ayeka for a moment, she then looked back at the lake, "I can't tell you. Maybe once I feel ready I can. And I hope I will."

Ayeka nodded, well she got a little clue as to why Chiyoko was on earth, now she just needed to a thousand more to figure out Chiyoko's past. The princess turned her glance from the water to the woman beside her, suddenly a dull feeling came from her chest, what it was, Ayeka didn't know but she felt like Chiyoko reminded her of something in the past. She shook it off once she was caught staring, she hid the light-tinted blush that surfaced.

Chiyoko noticed and blushed as well, to get out of the sudden awkward moment she asked, "So how long have you been on earth?"

Ayeka looked to Chiyoko then the sky, "Almost three years now, I came here in search of my older brother Yosho but instead found Ryoko here."

"I heard about him… he was supposed to be your fiancé…" Chiyoko muttered the last part with a growl. Ayeka didn't noticed since she was in her own thoughts.

"Oi princess. Sasami said that dinner is ready." Ryoko said gently as she phased beside Ayeka, who was taken back by Ryoko's gentle side, if she was looking at Chiyoko she would've notice the Gargl giving the space pirate a death glare.

"Oh I'll be there in a minuet." Ayeka replied as she got up, shockingly with the help of Ryoko and Chiyoko.

Ryoko nodded before walking off, while Ayeka wasn't looking Ryoko and Chiyoko once again gave eachother a death threat.

Ayeka began walking toward the house with Ryoko but stopped when she noticed Chiyoko wasn't following, she turned halfway, "Are you coming, Chiyoko?" she asked confused.

The Gargl once again looked touched that Ayeka said her name so genially, she gently shook her head no, "I'm just going to stay out here for a while, its been a while since I met such peace."

The princess arched a brow at the last statement but then nodded before walking with Ryoko back to the house.

(00)

**A/N: so sorry that I didn't post for a while, been dealing with some personal stuff that wouldn't leave me alone. I hope that this chapter is good and that its moving along nicely. I'm going to try to post regularly but I can't promise. Anyway hope you like this! ^^**

**NXU over and OUT!**


	8. Dreams of the Past

Later that night, after fights and Ryoko, and having to separate Ryoko and Chiyoko from each other, she was exhausted. She rested in her bed and looked up at the ceiling, still trying to figure out her feelings she got once she stared at Chiyoko long enough.

Why did she feel like that? Was it something she needed to remember? It felt so much like déjà vu. She sighed as she finally felt herself being pulled into a deep slumber, she was grateful of course, considering all what was happening.

(00)

_Ayeka awoke to the sounds of fighting and blasts, she shot up from her bed and looked around, she was in her room on Jurai but something was different. Her home was under attack._

_The doors to her room swung open, she yelped, noting that she sounded much younger, sounding almost like a child's. Her mothers Funaho and Misaki ran to her bed side, Misaki then picked her up, Ayeka clung to her mother, asking what was happening._

_"We have to leave quickly, Azusa is holding them back as long as he can." Funaho said as she looked around, making sure none of the intruders was near. Misaki nodded as she followed her co-wife outside into the halls, where distant sounds of fighting and yelling was heard. As Funaho and Misaki ran down a corridor to find their husband Ayeka looked around, seeing her home caught in fire and blood brought tears to her eyes. _

_"Check that corridor! We'll check this one!" a male ordered the two women froze and ran to hide against the wall, luckily their intruders attacked at night, so it was easy to hide in the shadows. Ayeka saw four figures walking toward them, she was so scared she could hear her heart in her ears._

_The intruders' eyes glowed eerily against the moon's light. They didn't have any light near them so that was a good thing, they walked slowly and wearily, listening for any type of noise. One of them stopped however, and looked toward the women against the wall, he stopped his comrades, who looked at him._

_"I think I heard something over there." he said as they all looked in the shadows, trying to find something there. Ayeka could feel Misaki hold her closer in fear of being found out, Funaho stealthily reached for her weapon._

_Suddenly a bright light was pointed at them, causing Ayeka to yelp._

(00)

Ayeka woke up with a start, she panted heavily as her body trembled with fear, she looked around to make sure she was in the Masaki home. Once she knew she was there, she sighed, her body still shaken from the dream.

"Ayeka?" Sasami mumbled as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. The older sister jumped slightly but calmed down and turned to see her sister.

"Did I wake you?" she asked, feeling guilty now.

Sasami nodded but mumbled, "It's okay though. Are you okay?" she yawned.

Ayeka nodded slightly as she got up, "Yes, I'm alright. Go back to sleep." she said gently. The little girl nodded slowly before laying down and fell instantly back to sleep.

The older princess waited a moment longer before getting up and walking out, she was silently furious, making her way to a certain woman who now slept on the couch.

(00)

Chiyoko was thrown from her sleep when someone pushed her off the couch in an unruly way. She yelped as she slammed her shoulder on the floor, she waited moment before looking up to see Ayeka above her.

"W-what was that for?" Chiyoko mumbled as she got up and rubbed her eyes, before she could ushered another word, Ayeka grabbed her by the collar of her night-shirt. Chiyoko was completely awake now as she looked into Ayeka's eyes with confusion. The princess didn't say anything but by the looked in her eyes, something was wrong.

"How'd you get into my mind again?" she heard Ayeka's snarl.

The Gargl's eyes widen in shock, "What? I-I don't know what you're talking about! I've been here all night!" she panicked in a whispered tone.

"Don't lie to me! I know you're the one who put that in my head!" Ayeka yelled, unable to keep her anger under control. The Gargl quickly covered the princess's mouth in panic. This action cause the princess to be silent as well. She looked into Chiyoko's scared eyes and waited for the other woman to speak.

"Shush! I have no idea what you're talking about! But I swear on my life that I did not intrude your mind again."

Chiyoko slowly removed her hand from Ayeka's mouth and backed away, in both fear and caution. Now that the princess had time to calm down, she sighed as she placed a hand on her forehead to relieve the headache that was forming.

"We're going to see Washu. I don't believe the collar is working, and I don't trust your word."

Chiyoko sighed heavily as she nodded, she then followed her infatuation to the door under the stairs.

(00)

Washu looked to the door with a puzzled look, it was early in the morning and she had assumed everyone was asleep. What shocked her mostly was when Ayeka and Chiyoko came in at the same time.

"What brings ya here at this time of night?" Washu asked as she turned to face her halo-top again.

"Washu I don't think that collar of yours is working right." Ayeka said with slight resentment, however she tried to cover it before Chiyoko heard it.

Sadly the Gargl did, her fin-like ears dropped slightly as she looked to Washu as well, "She came to me saying that I was in her mind again, but I wasn't, I was asleep on the couch." she put her side of the story in.

Washu paused in her typing and thought a moment, "Would you allow me to give you a lie detector test? I know my inventions have a tendency to malfunction, so I just want to be sure it's working and you're not lying to us."

"I'm willing to do whatever I can to prove my innocence." Chiyoko said with too much passion, which both of the residents noticed.

"Alright then, follow me and we'll see if you are." Washu said as she hopped of her floating cushion and walked a certain machine. Chiyoko followed quickly while Ayeka walked at her own pace, still trying to figure out what that dream was.

Chiyoko sat under the machine anxiously as her eyes followed Washu walking behind her and placing a helmet of sorts on her head. Once done Washu walked over to a console machine and turned it on.

"I'm going to ask some questions, you're to answer them truthfully." Washu instructed the Gargl nodded quickly and readied for the test.

"Were you anywhere near Ayeka tonight, other than when she approached you on this subject?"

"No. I was asleep."

"Have you found a way around the collar's ability to regain your abilities to intrude one's mind?"

"No."

"Did you place something in her mind?"

"No." Chiyoko asked, looking confused about the last question. Washu nodded as she typed up more commands. After a couple of minutes a paper was printed out, Washu grabbed it and read its content.

"Well? Is she lying?" Ayeka asked, still wanting to believe Chiyoko somehow planted something in her mind.

Washu looked to Ayeka and spoke, "She's telling the truth. Are you sure what ever you saw was a memory?"

The princess paled, how could that monster be telling the truth, she looked to the woman in question then back to Washu, "Turn that machine back on, I got my set of questions to ask her." she ordered, her eyes narrowing dangerously at Chiyoko.

"Fine, give me a second." Washu said as she turned it back on, Chiyoko had become pale with fear, wondering what set of questions Ayeka had for her.

"Do you know anything about the war between Nibiru and Jurai?" Ayeka asked, Washu snapped her head toward the princess in shock. Chiyoko's eyes widen in horror as she stammered.

"Yes." She said, placing an emotionless mask over her features.

Ayeka smirked, she walked up to Chiyoko and asked her second question.

"Were you _in _the war?"

"Yes." Chiyoko said coldly, staring into Ayeka's eyes. If Ayeka would notice, Chiyoko had a pleading shine in her eyes.

"Were you on Jurai when your planet intruded Jurai?" she asked, she failed to remember that Chiyoko told her that her unit was lost before they reached Jurai.

"No."

A slightly loud alarm went off on the machine, causing Washu to widen her eyes and tr to silence it, Ayeka then knew she caught the Gargl in a lie.

Washu looked to Ayeka and begged her, "Let's not find out this way, Ayeka. She can't go anywhere and if she doesn't tell us anything we can send her back to Nibiru."

Chiyoko paled horribly at the mention of being sent back, before Ayeka could answer Washu, Chiyoko panicked and broke out of the machine to get away. Before she got far though, Ayeka used her tiny logs to surround the woman and kept her there. The woman within the binds yowled out.

"I _will _not be taken back! They will kill me!" Chiyoko yelled within the trap. Ayeka's eyes widen in confusion.

"Why would they kill you? You're nothing but a deserter." she said, edging the Gargl to answer.

"I'M THE REASON NIBIRU LOST THE WAR!" Chiyoko screamed, her panic had taken over.

Washu finally stepped in and stood in front of Ayeka, "Ayeka stop this! This is not how we're going to get information! If we threaten her, she won't tell us the reasons why she's the cause of the war."

Ayeka refused to listen as tears blurred her eyes, she remained silent so Washu continued.

"I know you're mad because of that war. I understand why. If it weren't for it, Jurai wouldn't have been weakened enough for Kagato to attack it. But that's the past. We don't know why they declared war, but we might if you stop this. Chiyoko might tell us when she trusts us." Washu said gently, once she saw Ayeka start to break down, she switched to her adult form and brought Ayeka into a hug.

Once Ayeka let the trap fall, Chiyoko fell to the floor, stunned about what she heard. She refused to move, her body had become weak from the adrenaline rush, before she pasted out, she heard Ayeka whimper an apology.

**A/N: OHHHHHH! I like this chapter alot ^o^ sorry I haven't updated, I was looking around my computer and found the seventh chapter to this, silly me, so I decided to post that one, and this one as an apology. I'm currently working on two of my stories, this one and Unexpected Attractions. I'm writing as much as I can before another writer's block attacks me.**

**Anyway I hope you like this and enjoyed it.**

**buh bye**


	9. Afterthoughts

**Reply to Cyberimp6: Sorry about getting you jarred ^^; and yes Washu did mean that Chiyoko was the cause of Nibiru's defeat but she also assumes that Chiyoko knows why Nibiru declared war in the first place.**

**Reply to James Birdsong: thanks ^^**

**Reply to Caosrin: Sorry that was an old chapter that I forgot to update the AN's on :P but thanks**

**Reply to DarkPatu: Thanks for the kind words and don't worry about forgetting to review, I tend to do it all the time :3**

****(00)

Ayeka sat in Washu's lab, still stunned and confused about the situation, if Chiyoko wasn't lying... then what was that dream?

Washu sat next to the princess, making sure that the younger woman was fine, she looked to the resting figure on a bed Washu had summoned, "You know this little situation you did shot our original plan out of the sky, right?"

Ayeka sighed in defeat, something she wasn't used to, "Yes I know... I just... I had to make sure she was intruding my mind again."

"And what about your questions toward her being in the war?"

The younger woman mumbled as she ran her fingers through her hair, "That dream I told you about was set during the time of the invasion... I don't know what that was supposed to mean but I thought Chiyoko had something to do with it."

"And since she lied about being on Jurai during the invasion, I know something's linked to this and Nibiru's defeat... it's just too confusing..." Ayeka continued, while speaking she was pacing in front of Washu, her body tense with stress and confusion.

Washu got up slowly and wrapped an arm around the petite woman's shoulders, "Well right now we should let up on this investigation, I can see this is taking its tole on you. I'll keep Chiyoko with me while you get some rest for a few days."

The princess looked to the Gargl in question, "You're putting her back in that cage?"

Washu shrugged, "Maybe, but I don't want to stress her either since she hasn't harmed anyone physically since the break-in. So I'll probably have her help me build my inventions when I need an extra pair of hands."

Ayeka nodded before rubbing her eyes, "I messed this up badly..."

"Don't beat yourself up about it, you were scared so you sought answers, even though it killed our plan to get her to open up." Ayeka narrowed her eyes at the woman, who held her hands up in defense and chuckled nervously.

"I'm going to bed, good night Washu." Ayeka mumbled as she walked to the exit. Washu replied back with a quickly good night before watching the girl leave, once the door faded away she looked to the figure on the bed.

"I know you're awake, Chiyoko." Washu chuckled before summoning her floating cushion and sat by the bed, the Gargl rolled onto her back and sighed, her blue irises glowing brightly.

"I'm not going to bother myself to ask how you knew I was awake." Chiyoko mumbled sourly, causing the woman to smile playfully and shrug her shoulders in response.

"So this was all a scheme of yours? Make me think I can trust you so I could tell you why I wimped out and ran away?"

"Well...," Washu started with her childish voice, she tapped her chin with a finger as she thought a moment, "That _was_ our original plan, but due to tonight, it's ruined. So we're just going to have to trust you ourselves in order for you to trust us."

The woman in the bed blinked with shock she then chuckled as she lightly shook her head, "Now I see why Ryoko calls you crazy... if you haven't noticed, no one has warmed up to me since I broke in..." she then sweat-dropped in embarrassment once something clicked in her mind, "Never mind I even said that."

"And that's why no one trusts you, the break in is still fresh in their minds, so far you haven't done nothing to prove you're not that same intruder they saw that night. Sure you don't act like a rabid dog going after a female in heat, " Chiyoko blushed deeply, "But since you've been here, you've fought with Ryoko over Ayeka for a few weeks. You brush Tenchi off when he tries to speak with you, and you usually zone out when Mihoshi or Kiyone tries to talk to you."

"What about Sasami and Ryo-okie? I talk to them." Chiyoko countered with a pout and her arms crossed over her chest.

Washu chuckled, "They're children, of course you're going to be nice to them. And also they are the only ones who aren't as suspicious as us."

The Gargl sighed in defeat, "Still... I talked to Ayeka too, even though I knew she was trying to get information about me."

"True but from what she told me your holding something back." Washu countered, watching very carefully for any silent reactions. She smirked inwardly once she saw Chiyoko flinch slightly.

"And I bet she's told you that I would tell her when I'm ready, right?" Washu nodded in response. The tanned woman growled as she rubbed her shoulders as if she was cold.

"I-I don't think I'm able to tell her, and if I tell you, you would probably tell her then it would be hell on Earth." Chiyoko explained with difficulty, however the genius understood perfectly.

"I won't tell her if you want to tell me, but if it's important that she needs to know, then you should only tell her." Washu replied, rubbing the back of her neck roughly.

Chiyoko scoffed, swinging her feet to the side on the bed, she stood and stretched, her tail twitched and her wings unfurled and flapped in the air. She then looked at the woman who was still sitting, "It's not that easy... I want to tell her... but at the same time I can't. It's like something isn't letting me, I guess it could be fear, or my old instincts acting up again, I just don't know." She paced in front of the red-haired mother, who only nodded when Chiyoko looked her way.

"If it's that difficult I would suggest trying to get to know Ayeka, the more you know about her then that fear or instincts might die down by then."

"You're just trying to get me to talk about my past, aren't you?"

Washu shook her head, "As much as I want to know about your past and involvement with Nibiru's defeat, I'm not one to push someone into something they don't want to do."

"Tell that to Tenchi who is forced to be your guinea pig now and then." Chiyoko shot at the woman, who chuckled with embarrassment and scratched her head.

Washu quickly cleared her throat, "I mean besides that little exception."

"Of course you do... why are you helping anyway? I thought you didn't like being involved with drama."

Washu narrowed her eyes at the female, who flinched but stood her ground, "I don't know who told you that, but while I was teaching at the Academy, I tended to be a therapist on the side if the case was big enough." Washu sighed dramatically for effect, "But I didn't do it long since there wasn't anything dramatic enough for me to fix."

Chiyoko laughed lightly, "Well now I can't look at you the same way again..."

"Oh don't let that fool you, I may know about mental trauma but I know a lot more about science."

The Gargle chuckled lightly, "Sure... so how long am I supposed to be here while Ayeka is relaxing?"

Washu rubbed her chin for a moment as she thought, Chiyoko decided to pounce on the bed and hug a pillow, she rested her chin on a hand while waiting, she knew Washu was teasing her due to the smile the woman had on.

"I guess a week or two, you've really made Ayeka stressed and I want to make sure that she's in better mental health before you try to get close to her."

Chiyoko sighed heavily while rolling on her back, the pillow draped her eyes, "I didn't think that I would be causing her this much pain..."

Washu waved a hand, "As much as I agree with that, I have to say that this isn't your doing. You being here probably woke something up in her mind and it's showing. For now though let's just move forward with baby steps till she's actually comfortable around you."

Chiyoko nodded slightly, she heard Washu hop up from her seat and clapped her hands, "You should get some rest, we got an early day tomorrow."

"Sure..."

(00)

**Okay this was basically a filler on both sides of the story, the next chapter or the one after that one will skip forward a few weeks. I hope everyone likes this and I hope I'm getting better at my writing, I noticed that I made some errors in the last chapter so I'm sorry about that. **

**Sucks that today is supposedly the end of the world...worst birthday ever D:**


End file.
